


No Time To Bleed

by marineduo (spiralxshock)



Series: Soldershipping Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, this is super cheesy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/marineduo
Summary: Things had gone sideways for the crew before, but Wire wasn’t sure they’d ever been in a position this bad. The marines had taken them by surprise. Separated them. Cornered them. It was one of the worst scenarios he could imagine, made worse by the blood steadily dripping from his side. His veil was ruined at this point too. Heat had torn it to shreds to help dress the wound, but it had still left him dizzy and lightheaded.They really didn’t have time for this.
Relationships: Heat/Wire (One Piece)
Series: Soldershipping Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	No Time To Bleed

Things had gone sideways for the crew before, but Wire wasn’t sure they’d ever been in a position this bad. The marines had taken them by surprise. Separated them. Cornered them. It was one of the worst scenarios he could imagine, made worse by the blood steadily dripping from his side. His veil was ruined at this point too. Heat had torn it to shreds to help dress the wound, but it had still left him dizzy and lightheaded. 

They really didn’t have time for this. 

Wire could hear the marines outside the stone house they had barricaded themselves into. Not the best idea, but they hadn’t exactly had any other options. They had stopped, at least. Probably waiting for them to come out on their own. Well, they’d be waiting a long time.

Across the small space, Heat was busy scrubbing blood off of his hands, hair pulled back and brow furrowed. Despite the worry, he couldn’t deny it was a good look for him. Everything was a good look for him. He wasn’t about to deny that. Despite never having said anything to Heat before, he was at least smart enough to recognize when he’d fallen in love. Even if the other was unaware. Wire shifted a bit, pain shooting through him and reminding him of the wound steadily soaking what used to be his veil in blood. 

They were going to die there, weren’t they. They were going to die, and Wire would have never gotten over himself enough to actually say anything. 

Outside the marines sounded like they were getting antsy. He watched as Heat moved over to carefully glance through a small window, eyes narrowing. It seemed their already short time was running out, and all Wire could do was sit there and bleed out. Unless… No, that was a stupid idea.Though at this point he didn’t exactly have anything to lose. 

“Heat?” 

Heat turned from the window and approached, kneeling down next to him on the floor.

“Injury acting up again?”

“No, I… There’s something you need to know.” Wire swallowed hard. It shouldn’t be that difficult, but with how sluggish he felt everything became so much harder. “I should’ve earlier. No time left so…”

He trailed off as Heat stood, but stayed bent over enough to grab Wire’s face and pull him into a kiss. It was rough and messy and over far too quickly, leaving him more dazed than before.

“We’ll talk later.” Heat sounded so certain, straightening up and moving to the door. Wire rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes as the door slammed open. 

He barely reacted to the chaotic sounds of fighting, his strength leaving him as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Wire never expected to wake up. He figured if the blood loss didn’t get him, the marines would. Instead he found himself in Haikei’s infirmary on the Victoria Punk. Heat sat in the corner, book in hand and bandages around his arm.

“Heat?” 

He watched as the other put his book aside, expression softening as stood anf came closer. 

“Good to see you up. How’re you feeling?”   


“Better.” Wire tried to push himself up, but a pain in his side stopped him.

“Carefull,” Heat gently put a hand on his shoulder, “If you pull your stitches Haikei’ll have both our heads.”

“How’d we get out of that?”

“Captain and Killer showed up.”

Yeah, that would do it. No wonder the marines had jumped back into action so suddenly. 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Wire prided himself in being slow to fear, but now he couldn’t help but feel an edge of discomfort as Heat looked at him. Like he was waiting for him. He knew what he was waiting for, but it didn’t make asking any easier.

“So… About before…” Wire paused, thinking back to the small house. To his shipwreck of an attempted confession, and the kiss. “How’d you know that’s what I was trying to say?”

“Not much else it could’ve been at a time like that. Besides, you weren’t exactly subtle.”

“Wait, hold on.” He tried to push himself up again but Heat pushed him back down, all but pinning him to the bed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Figured I’d let you make the first move. And when that was the best you could do I decided to finish the job.” 

Wire laid back, face warming in embarrassment. He’d never been one for expressing himself before, but despite adding insult to injury he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it. Even though neither had outright said it, the kiss was proof enough of Heat’s attitude towards the situation. Not to mention their current conversation.

“So what happens now?”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I’d appreciate another kiss, if it’s not too much trouble.” Wire asked with mock politeness, matching the other’s grin. “It was hard to enjoy through the blood loss.”

Heat leaned down, pressing his lip’s to Wire’s. It was softer this time. Slower, deeper, and… Wire made a face.

“Is your mouth always that slimy?”

“Side effect of breathing fire, remember?”

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this ooc for them? No. They actually need to have a character for it to be out of character. My characters now, until Oda decides to give them the spotlight.


End file.
